My Light, My World, My Love
by Kristen Verne
Summary: One-shot for RoXion Day. A day out with Roxas, how could Xion say no? But will this, seemingly normal, trip turn into something she will remember forever? All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix!


Hi guys! Happy belated RoXion Day!

This one-shot is for them. I hope ya'll like it!

I own nothing!

**My Light, My World, My Love**

* * *

Ansem looked up from his work as the door to his office opened. A smile crossed his features. "Well! This is a surprise!"

A young man with bronze-colored hair and a raven haired young woman walked inside. "Hi Ansem!"

Even stood from his chair and approached them. "Roxas! Xion! What brings you here?"

"Nothing..." Roxas slightly blushed, becoming a little nervous, "Just coming to hang out a bit, that's all."

Lea raised an eyebrow; Roxas didn't look nervous very often, but when he did, it was something to pay attention to. "Is something wrong pal?"

"No! I mean... no, everything is fine." He looked at the clock. "Hey, we're gonna go walk around for a bit."

"Take your time," the scientist stood, "You two are welcome to dinner here once you are done."

"Thank you, Ansem!" The two left, closing the door behind them.

Lea jumped up. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To follow them. Roxas was nervous about something and I want to know what."

"It's there business, Lea. Stay out of it." Isa tried to make his friend sit down.

Pushing the scar-faced man aside lightly, Lea grinned, "Oh, come on, I know ya'll are curious. Just wait here and I'll be back later." The pyro took off, without another word.

* * *

(With Roxas and Xion)

The two walked along through the gardens, happily eating some Sea Salt ice cream. The sun had begun to sink below the horizon as they entered the outer garden. "This is beautiful, Roxas. Thanks for bringing me."

"It was no problem... I'd do anything for you."

The girl blushed, "Stop talking silly. You just wanted to visit Lea and didn't want me to feel left out, so you made it a date."

"I did not!" Roxas stared at the sun painted sky.

"So, why did you invite me?"

Lea, hiding nearby, watched as Roxas turned to the girl. His back hand reached into the back pocket on his pants, pulling out an object; Lea's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "He is not!?" The pyro pulled out his phone and began recording, not wanting to miss a minute of the action.

"Xion... ever since we first met, back in the Organization, we've been close. You became one of my best friends in all the worlds, and even more than that, you became the one who would win my heart. That day, when you died... I cried, because I loved you and lost you. I did not comprehend what I was feeling at the time, but I now know that it was love."

"Roxas..."

The young man took a deep breath, "You are my light, my world, and my love. I would give anything for you, even my life. We've been friends for so long, and even boyfriend and girlfriend for a while; but now, I want it to be more than that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life; I can't imagine living without you." He looked into her eyes, smiling lovingly, before taking her hand and getting down on one knee.

Xion gasped, "Roxas...!"

"Pulling out a small black box, Roxas smiled. "Xion Violet Zuxim, will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a silver ring, inlayed with gold, with a violet diamond in the center.

Xion stood there, hands over her mouth, to stunned to say anything. Her head moved up and down vigorously before she was able to squeak, "Yes..."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Yes! And a million times YES!"

Roxas stood, putting the ring on her finger before caressing her face gently. "I love you, Xion..." Putting his hand behind her head, he pulled her into a kiss. 

* * *

(At the Castle)

Isa looked at the clock; Lea had been gone for a while and the scar-faced man was getting agitated. "Lea should leave those two to their own business..."

"I agree," Ienzo nodded, "but Lea is Lea..."

The door swung open and the red-headed pyro zipped in, face aglow. "You will never believe what I just witnessed!"

Running to the computer, he plugged in his phone and brought up a video. Ansem and all the former Organization members watching in a stunned silence as Roxas knelt down and asked Xion to marry him.

"Upon my word!"

"Well now..."

"It's about time..."

"I would have never seen this coming!"

Ansem smiled at the video. "This is wonderful news! Myde, go inform Quina to create a special dinner tonight, in honor of the couple."

"Right'o sir!" The former Melodious Nocturne dashed off.

Right as he returned, the office door opened again, revealing the newly engaged couple. The room burst into applause, startling them. "What's going on?"

"This!" Lea played the video for them. "Congratulations!"

The two blushed. "So much for the surprise..."

"Oh, it was surprising, I guarantee you that, but we are all happy for you both."

Xion looked at the ring on her hand, "Thank you, Ansem." Her face lifted up to face her fiancé's. "I couldn't have asked for a better man than Roxas."

Roxas leaned over and kissed her lightly. "You never had to..."

"PDA!" Arleen flipped her hair. "Save it for the wedding, you two."

"I hate to interrupt," Rould spoke up, "but, Quina has a delicious smelling celebration dinner for you both, so I suggest we go enjoy it."

"Sounds good!"

Everyone filed out towards the dining hall.

"Roxas. Xion." The couple turned and found themselves face to face with Isa. He nodded to them, "I happy for you both. You deserve a peace like this after all you've been through... after all I put you through..."

"Isa..." Xion smiled at him gently, "We've already forgiven you; do not continue to dwell on the past."

"I will try..."

"Now," Roxas kissed his fiancé once again, "How bout that dinner!"

"Couldn't keep me away if you wanted to!"


End file.
